The present invention is related to an establishment for viewing image which is used as a recreation facility of an amusement park, an observation restaurant or the like.
The conventional recreation faclihty of the amusement park makes a seat for guest move while it rotates and allows the audience or spectators experience a non-daily-vision and a gravitational feeing, however, a non-daily-sense of vision not be produced vision since a visual object was usually qualified on real scenery of a circumferential portion of a seat for guest.
The object of non-daily is emphasized a physical sense such as a gravitational feeling, a speed feeling or the like than vision. Today, the movement of a seat for guest is more rapid and violent the possibility of danger is enlarging with regard to movement of the seat.